shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of Egos! The Two Femme Fatales Meet!
Foodvalten within the Grand Line. Marcellus stares out into the distance as his tourist boat moves slowly through a winding river. Venusia: 'Hmph! How annoying! This boat is so filthy and these people with the feathers on their heads, so tacky! ''White' Mashima: 'Calm down Venusia-chwan. Relax and.....enjoy......the......vie *snores*.... '''Venusia: '''Baka, can't stay awake for three seconds. '''Marcellus: '''White-san is right Venusia-chan. We came on this tour to relax. All our recent battles have really got us on edge. We need to let our bodies relax. '''Venusia: '''Hmph, relaxing is unproductive and meant for neanderthals. '????: 'Oi! Who you calling a neanderthal?! I for one love ta relax! ''Said a strange unseen voice from way back in the boat. Surrounded by a crowd of wierdo's according to Venusia's perception, spoke a strange man wearing a cowboy's hat and sunglasses. '????: '''Me too. Although you do remind me of a neanderthal .. . '????: 'That was cold man . . ''Concured a heavily armoured man wearing a cape and wielding an extremely large blade. 'Venusia: '''Hmm, you two seem familiar. '''Marcellus: '''Y-you guys. You're the Skyline crew aren't you? '????: 'Yo . . Metal head! We are famous! '????: 'Shut up Leo . . '''Leo: '''Aww come on Drake that was cold!! '''Drake: '''You are correct. This idiot here is Leo and I am Drake. . . you are? '''Marcellus: '''A pleasure to meet pirates of such fame. I am Marcellus of the White Pirates. I'm sure you've heard of us. ''Said Marcellus proudly rubbing some fake dust of his shirt to seem more dignifed while he tried to contain his massive grin. 'Venusia: '''I am Venusia Trike. Shipwright to the White's. Over there , ''she said pointing at the sleeping man on the floor, is White Mashima and that's his brother, she said once again pointing towards the roof deck of the boat where a hooded figure sat staring at the sky. A few more minutes later she had pointed out all the members of her crew who were littered in various places around the boat. Soon enough, Drake had done the same and eventually the two sides had become aqquianted with each other. As the two sides began to mingle Venusia, always the paranoid one, accidently bumped into one of the most famous female members of the Skylines, Rose Diamond. 'Rose: '''Hey Venusia! Yanno . . . your very pretty for a shipwright, ''Rose then smiled and held her hands together behind her. 'Venusia: '''Little brat! '''Rose: '''Eh? '''Venusia: '''You think I got to the position I'm in just because of my looks! You stupid little twat! Not every female here relies solely on her looks to get around! ''Disturbed by the commotion Marcellus and his crew look around to see Venusia bursting on a pissed off looking Rose. '''Toren: '''Oh damn. Looks like Rose-chan set of Venusia-sama. I feel sorry for the kid. '''Mercucio: '''Want us to break it up Captain? '''Marcellus: '''Nah, I'm pretty sure that Rose-chan can take care of herself. She is part of the Skylines afterall. Besides, Venusia-chan's been on the edge all day so if this leads to a fight, it'll give her just the anger release she needed. '''Mercucio: '''Won't the Skylines be pissed though? '''Marcellus: Nah, Nova seems like a cool guy. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing. Nova: 'That's cuz I am a cool guy!! '''Rose: '''Well . . someone's had a rather large sword shoved up their arse. I complimented you, you paranoid b***h. and whatcha trying to say!! That I rely on my looks just because my captain's my boyfriend!! ''Nova then nudged Marcellus's arm and winked at him, and then began to whisper. 'Nova: '''Damn right I'm tapping that. '''Marcellus: '''You lucky bastard you. I tried 'tapping' Venusia-chan once, ended up paralyzed for a week. Though she does let me give the occassional kiss on the cheek when no ones looking. '''Venusia: '''Alright b***h. I hoped you would have realized your error and corrected yourself but it seems you need to be disciplined. ''With that Venusia walked away and into the boat captain's quarters. A minute later the turned around and docked at the nearest land possible. Venusia walked out of the room at out of the boat indicating for Rose to follow. '''Venusia: '''Time to teach you some manners brat. ''Rose sighed and began to follow, '' '''Rose: Well I haven't been called a brat before so that's new . . . which is more than I can say for your attire . . 'Venusia: '''I'm sorry if I'm not a little shoe shopping, salon loving, weakling like you. Now, time for me to have some rage therapy. ''And with that Venusia dived at Rose trying to belt out a punch strong enough to make a giant keel over on the girl. While Rose's hand started glowing in a firey aura as she leaned to the side avoiding Venusia's punch and slapped her across the face. 'Rose: '''I think you should see a mental therapist about your anger . . . and weakling? I enjoy the little things in life . . . but weakling? ''Rose looked back on her memories remembering she was the one always getting hurt, she remembered Nova was the one who always ended up saving her, but not today, Today she was going to prove she was strong enough to be part of the crew, today she'd fight!! 'Venusia: '''I'd sooner pick a fight with the ghost of Gold. D. Roger himself than take advice from someone such as yourself. It seems I'll have to take it up a notch, don't worry. I'm not going to underestimate you this time. ''To prove her valubality to her crew and her own sense of strength, Venusia swore then that she would do everything in her power to defeat this little brat who had so boldly stood up to her. Both women had strength in themselves to defeat one another, neither would be willing to lose. 'Rose: '''Finally. Idiot. ''Rose then brought out her Lembium staff and the top tip started to glow, She looked at Venusia and smiled. 'Venusia: '''So be it. ''Venusia copied Rose's gesture and brought out her own titanium studded whip much like she had been doing all throughout the day. Rose took a stance as she looked at Venucia, she pointed her hand towards her, and uttered a few near silent word's. 'Rose: '''Maho Maho no Rock Cannon. . . ''Suddenly an exact cannon made of rock formed from the ground and fired several rocks at Venusia. The rocks came flying at surprising speed towards Venusia who didn;t even bat an eyelash. Pulling her fists backward, in a feat of incredible strength and speed that very few are capable off, she smashed each and every single boulder thrown her way. After it all had ended she faced rose superior grin. 'Venusia: '''Hmph, pathetic. I wouldn't call that a challenge if I was half-asleep with both hands tied behind my back. My turn, watch closely because this might just be the last you'll see before I smash you to a bloody pulp. ''Pulling back her legs, Venusia kicked off the ground flying straight towards Rose sending a flurry of punches and kicks her way. Rose however thrusted her palm in Venucia's direction and fire sprouted from her hand, a rather large typhoon of flame surrounded Venucia rendering her attack's useless. 'Rose: '''Quit sprouting your nonsense and bragging and focus on your opponent's strengths. ''Annoyed at a child insulting her so Venusia pulled back her fists and slammed them into the ground. The result was an enormous shockwave spreading out around blowing the fire away while simultaneously pelleting Rose with rocks and debris from the severely cracked ground. Now waiting for an opportunity for her opponent to recover Venusia took off appearing beside Rose in an instant. Twisting around, Venusia smashed her leg straight into Rose's abdomen sending the witch flying into the ground. 'Venusia: '''All talk and no play, hmph, pathetic. ''Suddenly, The Rose she had hit faded, Venusia looked around to see ten's of Rose's, All of them stabbed their staffs into the ground. 'Rose: '''While you where in that flame typhoon the heat messed with your mind causing a hallucination, The rose you just hit was a figment of your imagination. Don't ever call me pathetic!! ''Suddenly the ground beneath Venusia shot up sending her flying into the air, as she flew higher up she lost her footing but then the ground shot back down sending her falling to the ground, With that Rose span her staff around at an incredible speed blasting Venusia flying into a mountain. With that the fake Rose's disappeared to show the Real rose was sat beside where Venusia crashed, Rose the lit the hole on fire slightly burning Venusia's skin. 'Rose: '''I AM NOT PATHETIC!!!!! ''Out of the rubble from where she crashed came a slightly beaten up but mostly unharmed Venusia. '' '''Venusia: '''Illusions. Hmph, only those weak of body hide themselves within illusions. ''Cracking her fist, Venusia sped towards Rose. Using her impressive speed she appeared behind the witch and brought her fist down on the lilac-head. Rose stood herself back up with a bruised face, and a bloody nose she looked at Venusia, She had a demonic voice as the sky began to roar thunder and lightning. 'Rose: '''They were merely hallucinations you fool. Stop insulting me!! ''With that Rose threw her staff to the ground and put her gloves on, her fists began to glow a pinky aura and her feet glew a golden aura, she then appeared beside Venusia at an incredible speed and punched Venusia in the face as hard as she could, the punch sent Venusia off into a distant tree causing the tree to break and fall, Venusia stood back up with a bloody nose and some slightly ripped clothes. 'Rose: '''I'll never go back to being the one who relied on my crew to save me!! Never!!! ''Despite her injuries Venusia merely got up and stared at Rose, a rare grin appearing on her face. 'Venusia: '''Pervert. Hmph, ripping my clothes to this degree for a peek. I really must pound some manners into you. ''Reached to the side of her thigh, she unclipped the whip that she had kept tied up beside her. Twirling it up, Venusia launched her whip at Rose at blinding speeds. The studded whip appeared right in front of Rose though just before impact, Venusia flicked it backwards letting the tip of whip flick Rose pushing her on to her bottom. 'Venusia: '''Pathetic. Pushed down by just a flick. If I had hit you, you probably would have been cut into two. Now get up, I don't fight enemies who can't defend themselves. ''Rose became enraged at Venusia's accusation's and bragging. 'Rose: '''JUST SHUT UP!! YOU SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! ''Rose disappeared and reappeared beside Venusia, she punched Venucia in the face then followed up with a rather intense kick to the stomach causing Venusia to release her grip on her whip, Rose then grabbed Venusia's face and threw her forward onto a rather old and rickety bridge, Both were bloody and clothes slightly torn, they both looked at one another, Venusia was angry at the brat trying to fight her while Rose was angered by Venusia's insult's. 'Venusia: '''Seems you do have some fight in you don't you brat. *cough blood* Look at that, you actually injured me. Guess it's time to kick it up a knotch. ''Putting all she had on her legs, Venusia dissappeared and reappeared in front of Rose unleashin a punch to the face. However this was intercepted by Rose who caught the fist which immediately vanished. 'Rose: '''Wha... ''Reappearing behind Rose, Venusia unleased a Busoshoku Haki enhanced punch straight to Rose's unguarded back sending her reeling. Not giving up the momentum, Venusia immediately reappeared above the downed liliac to send another flurry of punches at the staring girl. '' ''Suddenly an extreme glow came from Rose's eyes as Venusia continues to punch her, Suddenly Rose's feet hit Venusia's stomach sending her rocketing into the air, Rose slowly get's up and rocket's up toward's venusia punching her in the face then following up with a kick to the abdomen, She then grabbed Venusia in a barehug position as they fell headfirst towards the ground Rose then let go and delivered one final kick to Venusia as they both crashed down head first to the ground. They had both landed on opposite side's of the bridge. Venusia slowly stood up shaking from her injuries. She stared down her equally weak opponent. 'Venusia: '''It seems that both of us have been taking this fight a little to lightly brat. What do you say we let loose? ''Rose also got up shaking off the dirt on her clothes, they were slightly ripped like Venusia's. She stared back at Venusia who looked as weak as her. 'Rose: '''Likewise. ''Cracking open her whip, Venusia readied herself for a full on battle. Slinging the whip around a tree, she used it as a launching pad to rocket herself right at Rose with a Busoshoku Haki enhanced fist with Rose's name on it. Meanwhile, an amused Marcellus stared on at Venusia. 'Marcellus: '''Wow, Venusia-chan's gonna go all out on this one huh. This Rose must really be something to make her go to this level. '''Mercucio: '''Yes, she must be. And I don't like it, not one bit. ''Suddenly, Nova appeared beside them with a flash, As Rose got up and her lembium staff appeared in her hand she stood as her boot's caught on fire rocketing toward's Venusia all that was below them was a small rickety bridge. '' '''Nova: '''You know the real reason they're fighting is because the both feel insignificance in our crew's right? Rose isn't petty enough to resort to violence for this, And I highly doubt the other one would. The question is, Do you intend to break it up? Or do I? '''Marcellus: '''I know Rose is your crew member and that only you have the right to give her orders but I ask you personally Nova-san, don't break up the fight. Rose needs this fight just as much as Venusia does. Rose and both Venusia feel insignificant in our crew as you said, this fight just might change that. '''Nova: '''Hehe, Exactly the answer I expected from Marcellus, You have yet to disappoint me!! It's nice to meet a pirate such as yourself. So tell me, What brings you here? '''Marcellus: '''Tourism. A life filled with the constant threat of attacks from Marines and other pirates warrants a vacation every now and then. How about yourself? ''Nearby an explosion went off signaling the continuing fighting between the two femme fatales. Marcellus and Nova continued their chat unaffected. 'Nova: '''Hmm Well . . I got bored and convinced Drake to fire the ship in a random direction and for some reason we ended up here . . . Coincidence? I think not!! Admit it . . ''A huge smirk built up on Nova's face and he placed his thumb on his Nose as if doing an Usopp lie. 'Nova: '''Your only here to see the great Captain Nova!! Commander of the thousand's!! Defeater of the Admirals!! hehe. '''Marcellus: '...um....sure. If it helps you deal with the moment then sure, that's why I'm here. Holding a huge grin, Marcellus sweatdropped and turned his attention back to the fight between the two femme fatales. Meanwhile Venusia continued her barrage of punches and kicks aimed at Rose. While rose continued rocketing toward's Venusia her entire body enveloping in flames. The duo's fury continued on until they finally clashed, causing a cataclysmic explosion. Amongst the explosion were Rose and Venusia dealing even blow's to one another, both were at their limit. 'Rose: '''IL NEVER BE UNDERESTIMATED!!! NOT ANYMORE!!! '''Venusia: '''NEITHER SHALL I!!!! ''Fighting furiously filled with rage and pride, both women of amazonian strength pounded and blasted away at each other while simultaneously trying to block and dodge each others attacks. Determined to end this long drawn out brawl once and for all Venusia unleashed a powerful punch in the form of a Hybrid Shampel ready to pummel her opponent to the ground. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration